


Morning Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute fluffy, M/M, RIP, i must do other rare pairs, itakaka, why do i keep doing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can't believe you're like this, I'm kind to you and you make such comments. How crude."





	

"G'morning 'tachi" Kakashi grumbled from bed and Itachi glanced back at him before returning to the bedroom mirror, putting his fishnet shirt on. Glancing at the clock, Itachi turned back to Kakashi.

"Good morning, Kakashi. It's nearly late morning." Was all Itachi said. Snickering, Itachi could hear the audible gasp Kakashi did.

Kakashi shot out of bed, unconsciously kissing Itachi's cheek before heading to the bathroom. 

Itachi gave a small laugh at his lovers action, finishing off his headband a moment later before putting on his black shirt.

"Thanks for not waking me up, 'tachi." Kakashi called from the bathroom. 

"Not my fault in any way, as a shinobi you should wake up at early times." Itachi said, looking at the counter.

"Ah, 'Kashi, have you seen my necklace?" Itachi said, looking to find the necklace he put last night on the counter.

"Hm, no. I haven't. Here's your shirt though." Kakashi said from the bathroom, throwing Itachi's shirt from the room and Itachi catching it.

"Thanks. I love you." Humming, Itachi found his necklace on the ground. 

Coming out of the bathroom, Kakashi took a hair tie that was on the bed for Itachi. 

"I'll do your nails later, 'tachi. Don't worry about that." Kakashi gently said.

Taking a glance at Kakashi's clothes, Itachi looked back at the mirror.

"Hn. Your voice when your blood rushes to your face is really cute, by the way." 

"I can't believe you're like this, I'm kind to you and you make such comments. How crude." Kakashi looked away, pouting when Itachi's hands reached for his face.

Cupping Kakashi's cheeks, Itachi made Kakashi look him in the eyes before closing his eyes and kissing him gently. 

"Mmph!" The sound plus a flushed face of Kakashi made Itachi wrap his arms around his shoulders, pulling Kakashi closer to him.

Pulling away, Itachi let out a hot breath.

"You're always like that. Such a straight forward man." Itachi said.

Kakashi winked. "I do my best in loving you, after all. You cannot take a hint." 

Itachi made an offended face. "I can take hints, boy," Kakashi coughed an "older than you". "and you're just pointing out false facts."

"I'm glad you show your true evil side of yourself, Itachi. Outside of this apartment you're a ghost."

"That's because I love you. And after all, Uchiha's are emotionless so they don't get heartbroken." He responded.

Smiling, Kakashi took a hairband from his pocket.

"Ah." Itachi made a realization.

"I'll put your hair up for you." Kakashi said, not even waiting for an answer before gently taking Itachi's hair and pulling it into a bun.

He did a thumbs up. "There, you can put on your eyeliner without problem now."

Itachi laughed, giving Kakashi a small peck on the cheek before returning to the mirror.

"I'll make breakfast today," Itachi started. "Do you want anything special?"

"You." Kakashi responded.

Itachi huffed.


End file.
